Alivia
| height= Short | status=Alive | eyes=Blue | hair=Golden yellow with threads of white | affiliation=Dragon Reborn | nationality=Seanchan | gender=Female | mentioned= | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tgs }} Alivia is a former damane from Seanchan, now traveling with Rand al'Thor. Appearance She has blue eyes and golden yellow hair with threads of white running through it. She has fine lines at the corners of her eyes and speaks with a slow Seanchan drawl. She is a little taller than Nynaeve al'Meara. Abilities Alivia is considerably stronger in the One Power than even Nynaeve. Only Rand, male Forsaken, and possibly Lanfear, can match or better her strength. She is very good at using the Power as a weapon and knows more about destructive weaves than anyone (possibly even the Asha'man), but little else. Due to her remarkable strength in the Power, her background, a prediction from Min Farshaw, and her apparent loyalty to only Rand, his Aes Sedai entourage have been unwilling to teach Alivia anything they know about the Power. However, she manages to pick up on some of their weaves by observing them. History Alivia was born in and was made damane when she was thirteen or fourteen years old. She was captured by Rand's forces during their battle with Seanchan in Altara, killing nine Defenders of the Stone and one Asha'man Soldier when they tried to remove her a'dam. Activities Freedom After the battle, she and her sul'dam are sent to Elayne Trakand in Caemlyn. After Elayne and Reanne Corly determine that she is ready to have her a'dam removed, she no longer fears anyone or anything. When Rand and Nynaeve depart for Far Madding, Alivia insists on coming. She goes with Min to find Cadsuane Melaidhrin, when Rand is captured by the Far Madding guards and placed in prison. She participates in the Battle near Shadar Logoth where she borrows Nynaeve's ring-and-bracelet ter'angreal and angreal. She attacks Cyndane, who is very surprised at how strong she is in the One Power, and forces her to retreat. Alivia claims that she hates all sul'dam. She claims that she didn't voice it as soon as she was captured because she was afraid that she would be recaptured. She now wants to kill the sul'dam. Rand does not fully trust Alivia, but she has appointed herself as his unofficial protector. She credits Rand with being the one to free her of her a'dam. She and the rest of Rand's group Travel to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear, where Rand recovers after the [[Cleansing of saidin|cleansing of saidin]]. She now stands bodyguard to Rand's quarters, being very selective on who she allows in to see him. She is very quick to learn with the One Power, only needing to see a weave once to recreate it, an example being her driving the flies away from the dead Saldaean bodies after the battle with the Trollocs at Aldarin's house. Rand compliments her on learning so well, which seems to embarrass her, but also encourages her. Rand doesn't allow her to come to his meeting with who he thought was the Daughter of the Nine Moons. He is worried that she will slip into her old habits of being damane if exposed to any Seanchan. Arad Doman She Travels to Arad Doman and stays with Rand at Lord Tellaen's manor. Viewing Min Farshaw foresaw that Alivia would "help Rand die" - the exact meaning of this prediction was unclear. It was a source of a great deal of distrust for her from Rand's advisers and friends; ironically Rand himself trusted her more because of it. After the Last Battle, it is revealed that the vision of Alivia helping Rand to die means that she helps him disappear. She secretly fetches him clothes and money to start his new life. es:Alivia Category:Damane